Little Austria Adventures
by ShadesofRainbows
Summary: Austria may seem cold and self-centered now, but when he was younger his life was opposite of what it is now.
1. I want a cupcake!

Little Austria was desperately reaching out for a cupcake that was sitting close to the edge of the table tops. He tripped on his own footing, but before he could fall, Switzerland managed to catch him.  
>"S-Switzy!"<br>"You're vewy lucky I was here to catch you Austwia!"  
>Austria nodded in gratitude, then went back to reaching out for the cupcake that was still out of his sighed.<br>"Austwia if you want to weach the cupcake you need a boost"  
>"Boost? You mean someone to hol' me up while I weach for the cuppycake?"<br>...cuppycake?...Switzerland will let that one slide, just this once...  
>"Yeah, I go on all four, then you cwimb up on me and get the cupcake"<br>"But that will hurt you!"  
>"No, I am stwong enough!"<br>Switzerland bent down to all fours, and Little Austria carefully stepped on him, still worried that he might hurt Switzerland in any way. Once Little Austria was in reach of the cupcake, he was about to grab it when Celts came in with Mother Greece, who was holding a sleeping Little Greece.  
>"Austria what on earth are you doing?"<br>"I-I was onwy twying to get the cuppycake..."Little Austria started to tear up, making him lose his balance and he fell on Switzerland, who yelled in pain at the sudden fall. The yelling woke up Little Greece, who lazily opened his eyes, and stared at Little Austria.  
>"Mama, why is Austwia cwying?"<br>"I-I am not cwying!"  
>"Yes you are! You gots wed eyes and a bwight nose"<br>Then, Little Austria really did start to cry, only to get picked up by Celts. Celts tried to calm Little Austria, but he wouldn't stop crying. Celts reached for the cupcake and showed it in front of Little Austria, who then stopped trying and tried to reach for it with weak efforts. Celts gave the cupcake to Little Austria, who instantly became to nibble on the cupcake, happy that he finally got to eat it.  
>"Little Austria sure is special in his own way Celts""Yeah, but he's so weak, I just hope no Romans will try to take him away"<br>Switzerland got a tiny toy gun and started to play in the backyard with it, while Austria slowly drifted to a sound sleep in Celts's arms. Mother Greece said goodbye and went off with her Little Greece who already fell back to sleep.


	2. Jealousy

"Mama how old is Mother Gweece?"  
>"Too young to have even had Little Greece in the first place"<br>"That sounds vewy young"  
>"It is"<br>Celts was carrying a now more grown Austria, but he refused to give up the baby talk, since Switzerland couldn't get rid of his yet. Austria's face was now a bit thinner ever since Celts put strict limitations on his sweets, he grew a few inches, his voice did get slightly deeper, and his beloved Mariazell even grew a bit more curly. Austria was always older than Little Greece or Switzerland, so it was natural he would grow up first, and Switzerland was a bit jealous at that. Here he is, only 5 years old, and Austria is already at 9 years of age, but Austria was really a mama's boy. He loved to be babied, and Switzerland thinks he doesn't even know that he's grown put down Austria, who ran off to the living room to practice the violin he got as a gift from Mother Greece. Austria was really good at it, and he didn't even take lessons for it. He was easily interrupted by Little Greece running in with a smile on his face.  
>"Hello Austwia~!"<br>"Hello Greece, why aren't you with your mother?"  
>"Mama is talking with Celts"<br>"Ok then, then why did you come here?"  
>"I didn't want to show my mama, but I wanted to show you"<br>Greece went through his jacket and pulled out a small and broken, but still pretty edelweiss flower. Austria drew his breath a little bit, the edelweiss aren't found around these parts of his land, how did he get it?  
>"My Mother found it on the way here, so I picked it up for you~"<br>Greece put the flower in Austria's hands, who still had a quizzical look on his face. Austria placed the flower in the vase of the many flowers Greece has picked up from the ground countless times. Why was Greece constantly picking out flowers for him? He already knows about the types of flowers that grow around his Greece walked in with Celts, both holding a very tired Switzerland from running around the backyard. Switzerland opened his eyes, and noticed the vase of flowers Austria had in his hands. He saw the edelweiss. Greece had that same edelweiss in his jacket. Switzerland flailed a bit in jealously but was really too tired to really do anything else. Greece giggled a bit at Switzerland's actions, but Austria was too oblivious to what was happening around him. As Mother Greece passed the tired Switzerland to Celts, she went to Greece to pick him up to go home, and gave Austria a little chu on his cheek. Greece pouted in jealousy but Mother Greece didn't notice as everyone seemed to go their own way for the night.


End file.
